BBrae: It's just a crush!
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: Okay, only my second story so don't be too harsh. My titles are a bit lame, if you have any ideas for a better title, I'd like to know! Raven gives into the fact that she has a crush on Beast Boy, but what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried as he grabbed Raven's wrist, preventing her from falling to her doom.

"Beast Boy?!" Raven said looking up in disbelief. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and hauled her up. "I guess I should thank you…"

"Yeah… Why couldn't you use your powers?" Beast Boy frowned

"I…I… It's complicated…" Raven said pulling up her hood to stop anyone noticing her bright red cheeks.

When the Teen Titans returned to their tower, Raven went straight to her room and shut the door.

'I don't like him! He's so annoying and… he… he… his jokes are awful… Um… He's not very intelligent. Well then again, he can be smart sometimes like the- No, he's thick AND he eats that gross tofu stuff and… Who am I kidding?' Raven thought to herself. 'It's just a crush Raven, it'll pass. Just like it did for Aqualad! And Malchior… Then again, Malchior was actually an evil dragon pretending to be a sorcerer… '

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Maybe I should just tell him? No. I can't let my emotions get out of hand, like they did today. But maybe if I tell him, it will stop… No. I can't take that risk.'

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice sounded through the door.

'Azarath! He's here now! I better pretend to be meditating..'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted, trying to block out her thoughts

"Raven? Can I talk to you? It's urgent." Beast Boy mumbled

Raven levitated silently to the door and allowed him entrance. "What?" she said calmly, folding her arms.

"Raven, I need to tell you something… But you have to promise not to laugh."

"I don't laugh Beast Boy. You should know that by now."

"Right. Yeah, of course. I did know that. I think…"

"What is you needed so desperately to tell me?" Raven raised one eyebrow.

"Raven… I think I… What I mean is, I am… I sort of… I…" Beast Boy stuttered

"Spit it out BB."

"IthinkIkindoflikeslashloveyouandIwanttoknowifyouw illgooutwithmetonight?" The green skinned changeling smiled weakly.

"Beast Boy, I did not hear a word you just said. Speak slowly." Raven said calmly.

"Raven… I think I have a crush on… Well… You…" Beast Boy blushed.

'AZARATH! Now what am I supposed to do? You know what, to hell with it.'

Suddenly, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him tenderly. Beast Boy was shocked, his eyes widened! But soon the couple grew comfortable and they began to kiss more passionately.

When the pair broke apart Beast Boy grinned.

"So… You wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Yeah. I guess. But not 'Zombie apocalypse' or whatever it is you and Cyborg obsess over."

"What about… A gothic, horror/romance film?" Beast Boy said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Raven said with just a hint of a smile playing on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven~

Beast Boy and I had been keeping our relationship quiet. And luckily, there hasn't been any evidence to suggest that anybody had even noticed our change in behaviour. For starters, Beast Boy had been spending less time on games and I had been spending more time 'meditating'.

Though that all went up in flames when we were off fighting Slade's goons. We were amidst the battle field, trying our hardest to stay alive. I charged at one of the thousands of robots marching towards us and to my dismay, I was discarded. I was being forced through the air, struggling to gain control of my own flight. I was certain I was going to hit the wall of the factory we were in. I closed my eyes and braced myself, only to have a green elephant trunk slide around my waist and pull me down to Earth.

"You okay?" Beast Boy said with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks…" I manage a small smile.

"Right, well if you need me, just yell." Beast Boy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Cyborg called over the deafening noise of lasers and the clash of metal on the floor. Beast Boy transformed into a leopard and sprang off in Cyborg's direction. I shook myself and headed back into the battle.

A little later on, we'd nearly beat them all! But I spotted Beast Boy weakening under the attack of around seven robots cornering him. He had no energy left to transform into a different animal and so was holding out his arms and flailing at them. I swooped in and with a cry of "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" the robots went flying, and Beast Boy was safe in my arms.

The others gathered around where we landed, the robots were all de-activated and Beast Boy and I were catching our breath.

"I guess I should say thank you…" Beast Boy panted smiling sideways at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He placed his arms around my waste and I felt a surge of warmth flowing through my body.

"Isn't it wondrous friends? Beast Boy and Raven have become what you call a couple! Just like me an-" Starfire began.

"Uh, Starfire? Why don't we give them some privacy?" Robin interrupted, blushing slightly.

"Ah man?! Beast Boy and Raven? You and Starfire? Why don't I ever get a girl!" Cyborg complained.

"Me and Starfire? Uhh… What do you mean..?" Robin blushed even more.

"Come on Robin, it's obvious that you and Starfire have strong feelings for each other." I cut in breaking away from Beast Boy but remaining in his embrace.

"I believe the term is 'busted' yes?" Starfire questioned before grabbing Robin in a lip-lock.

Cyborg looked miserable and so Beast Boy comforted him saying "There's always Bumble Bee!"

If Cyborg could blush, I'm sure he'd be crimson!


End file.
